La Última Guerra Santa
by MaoRojas
Summary: Invierno del Año 2015 de la Edad Moderna, las 108 estrellas malignas cayeron sobre Equestria y el demonio Hades regresó para librar la Última Guerra Santa, y es el deber de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas con los Elementos de la Armonía derrotar al Señor de la Tinieblas Infernales antes de que Equestria y el mundo caigan en la Oscuridad Eterna. MLP (C) Hasbro/SS (C) Kurumada.
1. La Última Guerra Santa Prólogo

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad

La Última Guerra Santa: Prólogo

Año 2015 d.C.E (después de la Creación de Equestria)

Hace ya varios meses después de que Spike salvó accidentalmente el Imperio de Cristal de la amenaza del Rey Sombra, y ayudó a Twilight Sparkle

a pasar su exámen, el reino de Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal están en paz y armonía, hasta que no se dieron cuenta de la amenazante sombra

infernal que está a punto de renacer...

La oscuridad se expande por las tierra de Equestria, las sombras de la muerte atraviesan las Montañas Cristalinas del Ártico Norte de Equestria.

Una nueva atmósfera de terror proveniente del mismísimo Infierno está acechando a todos los seres vivientes que habitan en la tierra.

Durante una luna llena, unos ponis de una tez tan oscura como sus almas, invocaron el poder de las tinieblas, con la magia oscura que emana

de sus corazones, llenos por sentimientos negativos como el odio y la furia, trayendo a la vida a aquel que gobernará y amenazará con sumir a

Equestria y al mundo en la oscuridad eterna...

Después de más de Mil Años, las tinieblas revivieron a su siervo maligno, una oscura criatura del Inframundo,

regresó de su prisión para iniciar una nueva guerra por el destino de Equestria.

La Ultima Guerra Santa ha comenzado...

Hades, Señor del Inframundo y gobernante de las Tinieblas infernales...camina entre los vivos...una vez más.

Esta historia continuará...


	2. La Última Guerra Santa Capítulo 1

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad:

La Última Guerra Sagrada: Capítulo 1: Comienza una nueva Guerra Sagrada

La noche está llegando al reino mágico de Equestria, el sol está ocultándose en el horizonte, La Princesa Luna, Princesa de la Noche y co-gobernante

de Equestria, programó una lluvia de estrellas que será vista por todo el reino, invitó a todos los ponis, incluyendo a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity quiénes con el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía, lograron vencer a Nightmare Moon

haciendo que ella y su hermana mayor la Princesa Celestia, Princesa del Día y co-gobernante de Equestria se reuniéran después de un milenio

de exilio.

La Princesa Luna, mientras estaba sentada en el balcón del palacio real de Canterlot, veía a sus súbditos emocionados por disfrutar de la hermosa

noche que ella les daba, la Princesa Celestia se sentó a su lado y luego entablaron una cálida y serena conversación:

"Que hermosa noche traes hermanita, hacía mas de 1000 años que no hacías eso desde nuestra primera batalla en aquel entonces cuando te tranfor-

maste en Nightmare Moon, no lo crees hermanita?" Dijo Celestia con dulzura.

"Si, lo sé...sabés?, durante mi ausencia controlaste el día y la noche, pero tenías razón, no ha sido igual desde mi exilio, pero hiciste lo mejor

que pudiste, además el Solsticio de Invierno está cerca, y la Lluvia de Estrellas y el Eclipse de la que me hablaste hace 5 años atrás desde mi

regreso creo que...tienes razón, ambos eventos astronómicos serán muy hermosos en estos días, el Eclipse me va a agradar mucho, en unos

días Equestria y el mundo divisará cómo es que mi luna tapará tu sol por completo, al menos temporalmente... y la Lluvia de Estrellas será algo

muy especial y memorable para que todos los ponis disfruten más de la hermosa noche y será casi como conmemoración a los 5 años de mi regreso,

te agradezco mucho por esos regalos Tía, Gracias" Dijo Luna comprendiendo a su hermana mayor y con satisfacción con sus regalos.

"Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado, respondió Celestia con una sonrisa en el rostro, "Hice estos regalos para tí, además hace rato

sentí una extraña sensación que me decía que una fuerza oscura pronto habrá de regresar a este mundo, si eso llega a pasar, llama a mi estudiante

Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas y a los demás contactos que tengas, mientras duermo, cuida de Reino de Equestria y de todo nuestros súbditos,

crees poder hacerlo, querida hermanita?" Preguntó.

"AFIRMATIVO HERMANA!" Respondió Luna con aires de firmeza y tono de Guardia Real."Tu descansa, como siempre, yo velaré la noche!".

Celestia soltó una cariñosa e inocente risilla y dijo: "Muy bien, gracias hermanita", luego de eso la Princesa del Día dió un cariñoso beso de las

buenas noches a su hermana menor en la mejilla, y luego se fue a descansar, pero luego Luna respondió:

"Buenas noches... hermana,... te quiero... mucho".

Y Celestia también le dijo cariñosamente: "Yo también te quiero...hermanita", y después, el Sol se ocultó en el horizonte y la noche ya llegó al reino

mágico de Equestria como un hermoso manto lleno de estrellas que cubre a todo el reino como si fuera una cama conn su sereno y hermoso

esplendor nocturno.

La Princesa Luna al estar en el balcón del palacio de Canterlot estaba velando por la Armonía y Paz que reinaban tranquilamente en el reino de todos

ponies y pensando en lo que dijo su hermana sobre los acontecimientos que se avecinan sobre Equestria y el Mundo entero pronto.

La Alicornio de la noche estaba empezando a hacer una plegaria por la Paz y la Armonía de Equestria pero de pronto sintió una terrible sensación

en su mente que daría dolor de cabeza temporal y visiones terribles del futuro, Luna empezó a ver a su hermana Celestia combatiendo contra una

sombra oscura que salió del Otro Mundo, una sombra oscura y perversa llena de rencor, odio, ira y envidia hacia los seres vivos, la sombra infernal

y la Princesa del Sol estaban peleando, pero de pronto Celestia sentía que no tenía ventaja alguna ni fuerza suficiente para vencerlo, asi que esa

Sombra aprovechando la situación acorraló a Celestia y la eliminó con su oscura magia y así el Reino de Equestria y el Mundo entero se convertirían

en un Infierno Total donde reinan el sufrimiento y la Oscuridad Eterna, sin esperanza alguna, pero su victoria sería impedida por 6 ponis que con el

poder de los Elementos de la Armonía destruirán aquella sombra con una Radiante y Poderosa Luz Celestial llena de Amor, Amistad y Esperanza

generada por la Magia de la Amistad que habita en sus corazones.

Entonces Luna después de ver esa visión, ella asustada y perturbada habló diciendo:

"No hermana!, oh no, tuve una visión horrible, será eso lo que mi hermana trató de decirme?, no solamente la visión,...también la Fuerza Oscura

que mi hermana Celestia sintió hace unos instantes, será posible que..., no...puede...ser!" dijo con preocupación. "El día que tanto temíamos

que llegara por fin ha llegado, era tal y cómo lo decía una antigua y milenaria profecía, está escrito que:

-"En el día antes del comienzo de Invierno del Milésimo Año de Encierro del Rey Oscuro Infernal, el Sello de la Armonía será destruido por el

poder del Oscuro Rey y una vez ocurrido eso, las 108 estrellas oscuras que fueron confinadas en su Oscura Prisión en los confines del espacio por

la Princesa del Sol caerán sobre la Tierra una vez más y la eterna lucha que comenzó en el Cielo en los tiempos de antaño después de la Creación

del mundo, terminará aquí...en la Tierra."

"...entonces era cierto, eso quiere decir que la Última y Temida Guerra Sagrada empieza...hoy mismo, hace tiempo mi hermana y yo creíamos

que era sólo otro antiguo cuento poni como el Regreso de Nightmare Moon, pero era cierto, la terrible profecía...por fin se hará realidad."

Después de que Luna terminó de hablar, llamó a 3 ponis pegaso de su Guardia Lunar para avisar a Cadence, Shining Armor, Zecora y la Abuela Smith

sobre ello, y entonces los guardias volaron hacia sus respectivos destinos, después Luna con su magia cogió un pergamino, pluma y tinta para escribir

una carta simulando que la carta es de la Princesa Celestia, mientras escribía comenzaba a decir:

"Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante, ven con tus amigas a Canterlot inmediatamente..."

Esta historia continuará...


	3. La Última Guerra Santa Capítulo 2

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad:  
La Última Guerra Sagrada: CapÍtulo 2: La resurrección de las 108 estrellas malignas.

El Reino de Equestria gozaba de tiempos de paz y armonía sin precedentes, en todas partes se contempla una atmósfera de Tranquilidad y Quietud,  
en los hermosos prados de Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle y sus 5 mejores amigas disfrutan de un picnic nocturno comiendo y riéndo alegremente compartiendo un agradable y ameno momento entre amigas... hasta que una estrella cayó de los cielos dando comienzo a una memorable lluvia de estrellas del Solsticio de Invierno de la Princesa Luna...

"Uau!, esto es maravilloso!" Dijo Pinkie Pie con alegría al ver el cielo llenarse de estrellas fugaces. "Esto es lo más esplendorífico que he visto en mi vida!"

"Sí, es muy hermoso, Pinkie" Decía Fluttershy poniéndose de acuerdo con Pinkie Pie. "Estas estrellas fugaces son indudablemente hermosas!"

"Esta es sin duda la mejor noche de la Historia!" Dijo Rainbow Dash positivamente. "Me encanta mucho los espectáculos que son 200% cooler!"

"Twilight gracias por invitarnos, querida" Decía Rarity gratamente a la Unicornio lavanda. "Fue muy amable de tu parte habernos traído aquí "

"Sí, terroncito de azúcar" Dijo Applejack alegremente. "La Princesa Luna hoy hizo una noche espectacular!"

"Fue todo un placer chicas, pero la Princesa Luna fue la que organizó esta noche memorable y nos dio la invitación, además le voy a contar que estas estrellas sólo se hacen presentes en los cielos de Equestria durante el solsticio de Invierno cada 100 años" Decía Twilight a sus amigas.

"Vaya cosa!, 100 años, casi la misma edad que la Abuela Smith"

"Sí Applejack. además estas estrellas se les conoce bajo el nombre de Stellarum Umbrae, significa estrellas de las Sombras debido a que están compuestas de 2 grupos: 36 celestes y 72 terrestres y porque son proveniente de las Tinieblas en lo profundo del espacio a millones y millones de años Luz"

"Millones de años Luz?, uau!, seguro la Luz debe recorrer el universo más rápido que yo, Increíble!"

"Es una experiencia memorable chicas, es el más grande evento de todos al que hemos asistido"

"Sí, al menos esta noche es mucho mejor que la que tuvimos en la Gran Gala del Galope hace 4 años, era una fiesta aburrida que parecía casi un tren transitando lentamente hasta que de pronto, lo aceleramos con demasiado carbón y...Pum!, terminó en desastre" Dijo la pegaso celeste metafóricamente.

Todas las ponis vieron a Rainbow Dash con seriedad por su comentario, y luego de eso, un rato breve se todas las 6 se echaron a reírse.

"Sabes Twilight, la noche es muy bonita y agradable pero lo que es más bonito y agradable es estar comparitendo juntas entre amigas"

"Sipi, estar entre amigos es en verdad muy divertido!" Añadió Pinkie Pie contenta.

"Lo sé chicas, es sin duda la noche más especial y memorable de todas" Dijo Twilight después de que terminó de reír y miró el hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas fugaces con mucha felicidad.

Luego en el bosque Everfree, Zecora, la cebra estaba meditando frente a un lago sintiendo rastros de energia oscura y en sus pensamientos decía:

"Siento un antiguo mal que va venir/una aura oscura y maligna a mi alrededor puedo sentir/ahora las Sombras del Infierno otra vez volverán a surgir"

El suelo empieza a temblar, el viento ya es más frio y violento y mucho más antinatural de lo normal en el bosque Everfree, la cebra al sentir ese viento vió que las 108 estrellas cruzaban los cielos en una sola dirección a punto de aterrizar en lo profundo del bosque, entoces Zecora sabiendo a donde iban dijo para así:

"El temblor y el viento lo han confirmado/La Oscuridad ya ha despertado/y el temido Final de los Días ya ha comenzado"

Luego en lo profundo del Bosque Everfree, en las ruinas del Castillo antiguo de las Noble Hermanas hay una poni terreste con una melena lisa y larga y una cola de color negro, y una crin de color gris con un arpa y tridente de cutie mark en el costado estando parada frente a un vitral antiguo que muestra a la Princesas Celestia y Luna y la Luz Eterna venciendo a las Sombras con los Elementos de la Armonía, hasta que ella de pronto sintió el suelo temblar y corrió a ver lo que estaba esperando directo al lugar donde las 6 ponis vencieron a Nightmare Moon, al ver el cielo vi que las 108 estrellas cayeron directo a este lugar formando un inmenso cráter en el suelo y entonces la terrestre vió que tras la cortina de humo se ve a las sombras de un dragón adulto, un hipogrifo y un grifo, tras ellos se ven otras 105 sombras detrás de ellos, todos se inclinaron ante la yegua terrestre gris con un acto de reverencia y respeto, luego la yegua feliz al reconocer aquellas sombras usó su telepatía para comunicarse con alguien y dijo satisfactoria y felizmente:

"Llegaron..."

Esta historia continuar ...


End file.
